Ace of the Stars
by ThisRandomFanFicWriter
Summary: Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island, so Master Mavis used Fairy Sphere, but one lucky mage wasn't fully affected by the spell because of her magic. Escaping to the Dragon Realm with the dragons, she enhances her magic, and becomes stronger than ever before.
1. The Dragon Realm

**Hey there! This is my very first published fanfiction. I'm not sure how long this will turn out, or how many chapters this will have, but this is an idea that has been on my mind for a very long time now. I hope you enjoy!**

"Let us all go back home together!" Fairy Tail's third Master, Makarov, told all is children. They all held hands, and together, shouted, "Back home to Fairy Tail!" At this, Acnologia let loose his powerful roar, destroying Tenrou Island, and letting the onlookers believe Fairy Tail's core members died.

Chocolate brown eyes opened see rocks and rubble, her blonde hair covering her face. All she could feel was pain. Everywhere. Her head hurt the most, though. She could distinctly make out voices, and was able to hear part of a conversation.

"-would know she survived. Then he will come back," a female voice said. He? Who would come back? Then the memories hit her. S-Class Trials. Grimoire Heart. Master Hades. Then finally, Acnologia. The onslaught of thoughts made her head pound even more, so much that she had to close her eyes and she couldn't suppress the groan of pain that rang out. Immediately, the voices ceased. The blonde beauty heard frantic footsteps rush towards her, and felt warmth settle over her body, numbing out the pain.

"How is she?" A deeper and, by the sounds of it, male voice asked.

"Fine. She isn't unconscious anymore. She can hear us, too," the previous female announced. "You can speak, my dear. We are not your enemies. Do not fear." The calm and soothing voice convinced the young mage to open her eyes and respond.

"W-who are you? Where are my friends? Why are you here?" She tried to sit up, but it only made her nauseous.

"Whoa there! You're hurt too much to move like that. We'll explain everything later. For now, stay still and let the healer do her thing and heal you," a man, who looked to be in his 30's, said. He had short, red hair that spiked in different directions and his eyes were a yellow color. He was about the same height as Laxus, but more slimmer in build. He was wearing a pale red buttoned-up shirt, which was tucked into light wash jeans, and he topped it off with brown combat boots. He also wore a smile that oddly reminded her of Natsu.

"Idiot, I'm pretty sure she knows not to move when she's in pain and someone's healing her," a gruff voice that reminded her of someone said. The voice belonged to a man with black, spiky hair that almost brushed his shoulders and he had piercing, dark brown eyes. He wore a gray, long-sleeved shirt, and black, baggy pants. On his feet were dark green tennis shoes.

"Both of you, be quiet. You'll scare the girl even more," the healer scolded. Then she faced the mage, and said, "I'll introduce myself. You might have heard of me from your guildmate but I'll tell you anyway. I am Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon. Right now, I am in my human form."

Her human form had short, white hair with a blue tint to it, complimenting her sky blue eyes. She wore a white blouse with tan, hiking shorts and tennis shoes. She was only a few inches taller shorter than the red haired guy.

"The man with black hair is Metalicana, and the red hair man is Igneel." This information sent the blonde into a dizzy state. All this new information astounded her. "My dear, what is your name?" Grandeeney cut into her thoughts.

"O-oh. I-I am Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia," she managed to stutter out. Then Lucy heard shouting.

"Grandeeney! Acnologia! He's on his way back!" The man who shouted this had similar white hair to the Sky Dragon, but it was shorter. He had hazel colored eyes, and wore a simple light gray T-shirt, which was tucked into sweatpants. He was running in hiking boots, and skidded to a stop in front of Lucy.

"Weisslogia! Calm down! He is still a while away," a black haired man shouted. He had gray eyes, and wore a blue sweatshirt over dark jeans. He and Weisslogia, or at least who Lucy assumed was, were the same height, and had similar facial structures.

"Acnologia already knows?" Igneel sighed. "Lucy, we'll explain everything in a few moments. For now, we have to go. Hop on." He gestured to his back.

"W-what?" Lucy didn't understand what was going on.

"No time to explain. Get on if you want to live!" At that, Lucy stood up, and went to hop onto his back. To her surprise, she felt no pain when she moved. She saw Grandeeney open a tear into the space in front of them.

"It's a portal," the black haired man explained. Then he said, "My name is Skiadrum." Lucy nodded, then heard Grandeeney say, " You ready? Let's go!" Then, they all jumped through the portal. The celestial mage closed her eyes in fear of what she would see and encounter on the other side. She felt wind rushing past her skin, as if she were flying at high speeds.

"Don't worry. Just slowly open your eyes. Trust me. It's worth it," she heard Skiadrum say. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, and it truly was worth it. She looked around, and saw she _was_ flying. And to top it off, she was flying on scaly, red dragon! She looked to her right and saw a dragon made entirely of metal. ' _Metalicana. He is a metal dragon, from what Gajeel told me.'_

She also saw a dragon made of shadows. She assumed it was Skiadrum because he had dark hair and so did the dragon.

Lucy then looked to her left and saw a completely white dragon. She would have guessed it would be Grandeeney, but the dragon looked a bit more masculine, if that was possible. Since the dragon was white, and Weisslogia had white hair, she figured out the white dragon was Weisslogia. So the dragon up front was Grandeeney.

Then Lucy glanced down at the ground hundreds of feet below and gasped. There were hills and valleys with lime green grass, and flowers of all sorts dotting the landscape.

A few miles to the right, she was able to see the large forest, but it astounded her that there different colored trees. There were pink leaves, blue leaves, yellows and reds with purples tinted silver. It was breathtaking to say the least.

Up ahead, the blonde was able to see a castle so majestic it put the Mercurius Castle in Edolas to shame. The tall turrets were a metallic white so shiny it seemed like it was made of diamonds, and the palace itself was so large that it could fit all of Magnolia in it. To Lucy's joy, the dragons flew closer to the castle, and slowly landed in front of the large gates.

Lucy hopped off but stumbled a bit and ended up landing on her bottom. She gazed at the castle in pure amazement. "Where are we?" Her question was breathed out quietly, as if she didn't want to disturb the moment.

"We, my dear," Grandeeney started, "are in the Dragon Realm."

 **And this is the first chapter. The second chapter will come out in a few days! Thank you so much!**


	2. Master Mavis

**Here is chapter 2! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

"T-the Dragon Realm? T-that d-doesn't make sense," Lucy sputtered.

Metalicana spoke up, "It is what it is, girl." Grandeeney glared at him for being so blunt over a delicate subject like this.

"I'll explain, my dear," the Sky Dragon told Lucy. "You see, there are different worlds in the universe. The proper term is 'Realm.' You already know of the Celestial Realm, being a Celestial Wizard yourself. I also assume you know of Edolas?" Lucy nodded. "Well, there are more realms out there. There is a total of seven realms in this universe." The Stellar Spirit mage looked at Grandeeney, awaiting the information.

The Sky Dragon smiled at the young girl's curiosity, but then remembered something. "We should change into our human forms so it doesn't overwhelm you," Grandeeney announced quickly. Lucy was about to protest. She was a mage. She'd seen stranger things, like an immensely powerful mage who turned out to be a dense idiot, but before she could get a word out, the five dragons already changed.

"Where were we?" Grandeeney asked. "Oh yes. I was about to explain the seven realms. Alright. There is the Earthland Realm, home to the humans. The Edolas Realm, Earthland's parallel. The Celestial Realm, home to the Stellar Spirits. The Dragon Realm, home to the dragons. The Giant Realm, home to the giants. The Animal Realm, home to all animals. And finally, the Underworld Realm, home to the demons."

This was a lot of information for Lucy to take in. Her head was spinning. Realms? She knew of Edolas and the Celestial World, but she never thought of all of these. Igneel cut through her thoughts.

"Lucy. There is more information you should know, but we won't be the ones to tell you," the red haired man told her in a serious voice.

Lucy then asked, "Then who will tell me?"

"That will be me," a soft and kind voice answered. The blonde looked to where the voice came from. She saw a young girl with ankle-length hair that was a few shades lighter than hers, and green eyes framed by a circular face. She had little wings poking out of the side of her head too. She wore a pale pink dress and was barefoot.

"I am Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first-founding master, and I will tell you everything you need to know," Mavis told Lucy. The latter, though, was unsure of what to do. Should she smile and nod, or bow to the First Master? She settled for the former, letting her business-like side show. She put her hand out to grasp the master's, but was surprised when her hand passed through Mavis's hand like wasn't there at all. The First giggled.

"Lucy, I am a ghost. Only those who bear the Fairy Tail emblem can see and hear me," she said playfully, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Mavis looked behind Lucy and made a shooing gesture with her hand to the dragons, asking for them to give her privacy. The five, understanding what she was trying to convey, moved a few feet away. Master Mavis began explaining.

"You see, Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island because there is a prophecy. Due to the laws of magic, I cannot tell you all of it, but it is rather basic. A few members at the S-Class trials were destined to slay Acnologia, so to make this prophecy fail, he decided to kill all S-Class participants," the First Master told Lucy.

The Celestial mage felt tears going down her face. That means all her guildmates were dead. They were killed in cold blood, but Lucy just felt pain. Her first family to actually care about her were _dead._

As if sensing her thoughts, Mavis spoke up. "Do not fear, Lucy. Before Acnologia's roar hit, I used Fairy Sphere, one of the three legendary spells, to protect you all. Unfortunately, since it is a very powerful spell, its effects will last for seven years. Meaning, the island will be hidden for seven years and anybody who was affected by the spell won't age."

"So basically, the Fairy Tail members at home will believe we are all dead?" Lucy asked.

Mavis responded, "Unfortunately, that is correct. But for some reason, you weren't fully affected by the spell. You should be asleep on the island, but I think because of your rare magic, you managed to escape part of it, but I do know that you won't age for the next seven years. I can feel the trace of Fairy Sphere on you, preventing you from physically aging, but you will grow in the mind."

"What do you mean 'grow in the mind?'" The young blond questioned.

"What I mean is that you can grow stronger in magic. You have seven years to master your current magic or even a new one, and I will be here to help," Master Mavis told Lucy.

 **And this is chapter 2! I feel so accomplished right now. Lol.**


	3. Corvus the Raven

**Chapter 3 for you all! I'll try updating every other day.**

Lucy wiped her tears. "New magic? What do you mean?" She touched her keys for comfort. She was still confused. Her friends were stuck on an island and will stay there for the next seven years, but they are actually alive, while everyone back at the guild will believe they are dead. And now she is told she can learn new magic or enhance her current one by Fairy Tail's first-founding Master who is dead. Things are really confusing.

"Lucy, you can learn a new magic and master it within the next seven years or learn to grow in your Celestial magic. It is your choice. Personally, I would want to perfect my original magic and learn a backup just in case, but that is my opinion." Lucy was thankful about Mavis's opinion. Using that, the blonde made her decision.

"I want to be able to continue my Celestial Magic. This is one of the last connections I have to my mother." She said the last part quietly.

"I understand, my dear. And we have the right person to help you," the First Master said. Lucy wondered who was coming. She looked around, trying to find out if the person was here, but instead she saw the dragons in their dragon form milling around. She really couldn't believe it. Igneel, Natsu's foster father, the one who Natsu spent so long looking for, was right here in front of Lucy. And not only Igneel. Grandeeney and Metalicana, too.

Lucy felt she should say something to the dragons on Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel's behalf. She slowly walked toward them. Igneel noticed her first.

"Ah, Lucy. We were just talking about you. You're the first human in many centuries to come to the Dragon Realm. It's also been a while since I've been to the Earthland Realm. The one small glimpse on Tenrou Island wasn't enough to quench my curiosity. So tell us, how has it been there?" Igneel and the others, bar Metalicana, looked on with eagerness.

"Well, uh," Lucy began. "It's fine there. There are a lot of guilds, and I'm in Fairy Tail with Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel. Natsu and Wendy really miss you guys. Gajeel does, too, but he hides it better than the other two. Natsu has been looking for you, Igneel, ever since you left him, and Wendy now goes with Natsu every time they find new leads about the dragons," she finished.

Igneel chuckled sadly. "Good to know he still cares," he said quietly. Grandeeney looked towards Igneel sadly.

"You know, Lucy. We never really wanted to leave, but we had to. I would tell you why, but I'm afraid that I can't," the Sky Dragon informed. A few feet away, Master Mavis watched Lucy and the dragons converse. Footsteps were heard as they walked to where Mavis stood.

"Is blondie over there the one I have to teach?" a silky voice asked.

"That _blondie_ is possibly one of the most strongest Celestial mages that ever existed," the First responded.

"No need to overreact. I can feel her power rolling off her in waves. Just didn't expect her to be so young," the mysterious voice said calmly. "I'll go introduce myself." The speaker walked quietly to Lucy and the dragons. "Hello," he said, surprising Lucy with his sudden appearance.

"Kya!" She turned around, almost falling to the ground in the process, and saw a man who looked only a few years older than her. She blushed, knowing she embarrassed herself in front of the stranger.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I scare you?" His voice was deep and soft, but held authority in it. He was around the same height as Lucy and was slim in build. He had jet black hair so dark it looked blue, and gold colored eyes. He wore a black shirt and a dark blue jacket over it and gray jeans topped off with black shoes. He had a small smirk on his face, as if he didn't really mean his apology and was only saying it for show.

"U-uh, y-yeah. But i-it's okay," she said. ' _What the heck? Why am I stuttering? Maybe it's because I was surprised by him.'_ "A-anyway, I'm Lucy. What's your name?" she asked, getting over her stuttering.

"My name, you ask? Well, I am Corvus, the Raven. And in case you haven't known, I am Corvus as in the Celestial Spirit," he told a rather shocked Lucy.

"Wait! I've never heard of a Silver Key that holds the constellation of the raven!" She was sure she knew of every single type of Silver and Gold Key, but maybe she forgot one.

"That's because I'm neither a Silver Key nor Gold. I am from the Platinum Keys," he said smugly, as if he were special because of it. Maybe because he was special. And maybe because he was also rather rare and legendary.

"W-wait. T-the Platinum K-keys? I-I thought those were a-a legend." ' _Great, Lucy. Back to stuttering!'_

"Well, they're real. And I'm here to train you for the next seven years," he said nonchalantly.

"What? How?!" The dragons were watching this with amusement dancing in their eyes. Lucy, however, was getting more and more confused. Luckily for her, Master Mavis understood what Lucy was going through and decided to intervene.

"Lucy, I'm sure this is really difficult for you right now. We will continue in the morning, and you can think about everything overnight. Grandeeney can show you to your room," First Master said kindly.

"Alright. Thank you," Lucy said gratefully.

Grandeeney appeared by her side in her human form. Her blue orbs locked with Lucy's brown ones, and she said, "I'll take you to your room now." She walked to the large palace and entered through the elegant gates, the blonde not far behind her.

 ** **I'll try to add the fourth chapter today. I'm almost done writing it. Thank you for reading!****


	4. Loke Learns

**Alright, chapter 4! Here you go. Also, I'll try updating every other day.**

Lucy looked left and right, drinking in the sights of the garden. It reminded her so much of the Heartfilia Estate's gardens that the maids tended to every morning. She saw fountains here and there, crystal clear water splashing onto the amount that gathered in the bottom layered bowl.

The grass was a beautiful green, all trimmed to the same height. Her brown orbs trailed over the bushes that were shaped into small hedges on either side of the path. Just up ahead, Lucy was able to see the entrance to the castle. When Grandeeney reached the doors, she simply pushed the doors open, letting them gaze upon the halls that branched off from the doorway.

The Sky Dragon led the Celestial Mage up the stairs, onto the second level. They walked down the hallway and passed a few doors. She stopped at a white door with silver engravings down each side. On the door's right was a large window which let you see into the room, unless its inhabitant closed the pastel pink curtains.

Grandeeney looked at Lucy with a soft gaze. "Here is your room. You don't have to be worried about clothing. The closet will contain whatever you please to wear. I'll be back here in two hours to take you do the dining hall. And trust me, you will love the room you will live in for the next seven years." She chuckled slightly at the last sentence. "I'll be off, now. See you soon."

"Yeah. See you," Lucy said softly, but loud enough for Grandeeney to hear. Lucy looked at the door and slowly pushed it open. She walked in and her breath was taken away. The room was huge. The walls were a pale pink color, decorated with gold and white swirls. Backed into the middle of the wall was a king-sized four-poster bed.

It had golden drapes, and a pink blanket with gold and white stripes. There were pillows in pink, gold, and white with small stuffed animals on the bed. On both sides of the bed were small tables with pink lamps on top. She saw a desk for make-up and writing. It also had a mirror on it.

In front of the bed was a small area. There was a fluffy white rug with a white chaise lounge chair on it. There was also a gold pillow there, too. In front of the chair was a large bookshelf containing many books in it. Lucy couldn't wait to read all the books in it.

She looked to the other side of the room and saw a glass door leading out to a terrace. She walked to the door and opened it. Her light footsteps echoed as she walked to the bars at the end. Her brown eyes took in the sight of the hills and the forest.

She was able to see the sun hover over the horizon, close to setting and letting the stars come out. Lucy loved sunsets because it was the beginning of night and let the stars from the heavens watch over the land.

' _I better finish looking around so I can watch the sun set, then I'll take a nice, relaxing bath.'_ She nodded to herself and walked back in. There was also a walk-in closet next to the bathroom door. She walked to it and opened the sliding doors. Inside was so much clothing.

There were shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, jackets, dresses, shoes, accessories and so much more. The Celestial mage was amazed. She backed out of the closet and turned to the bathroom door and pushed it open.

"Oh my," she breathed out. The bathroom was really big. On her left was a sink with cupboards underneath and over it. When Lucy walked forward, she was able to see a large mirror next to the sink. It showed her the huge bathtub a few feet behind her. She turned around and saw that that the circular bathtub was stunning. It was the same size as the bed in her bedroom and it was made entirely of white tiles.

There was a cupboard next to it. The blonde opened the doors to the box and saw bath bombs, bubble soap, and scented bath oils in vanilla and coconut. She also saw strawberry scented shampoo and bodywash. Her eyes traveled to the left and trailed over the shower area. It was decently sized and had glass walls. Looking over to the bathtub, she drew a bath.

Since it was large, it would take longer to fill up. Lucy strolled out of the bathroom and to the terrace. She luckily reached it in time because the sun was just starting to set. She didn't want o be lonely, so she thought of calling out a spirit.

She would've called out Plue, but she wanted to hear responses she could understand. Her mind wandered to her faithful lion spirit. She wasn't sure if he was healed yet, because of his battle with one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, but he was the leader of the Zodiac. It's also been at least a couple of days. She came to a decision.

She took out Loke's key and said, "Open, Gate of the Lion; Loke," in an authoritative tone of voice.

A man wearing a black coat over a white collared shirt, which was tucked into black pants appeared.

"Well hello there, Lucy. What does a lovely lady like you need?" He started flirting a bit more until Lucy giggled, albeit sadly. Loke noticed and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"It's a bit of a long story. I'll tell you after we watch the sunset and after I finish my bath," she responded. Loke nodded, understanding that his savior wasn't going to tell him for a while. He leaned onto the railing of the balcony, and Lucy mimicked his position.

They both watched the sun slowly set, reds and yellows shining over the horizon. Eventually, the moon was out. Lucy turned around and walked back inside, Loke behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder, and motioned to the chaise lounge.

The Lion Spirit sat down on the chair and said, "I'll be sleeping while you take your bath." Lucy nodded and left to the bathroom with no words. Once she was inside, she saw the water filled near the top. She stripped off her clothes and slowly sat inside, easing her tensed muscles. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

She relaxed in the bath for an hour, feeling much more calm. Baths always did that to her. It always made her comfortable. She poured the shampoo into her hands and massaged it into her soft, blonde hair. Then she dunked her head underwater, effectively washing out all suds.

A few more minutes were spent in the water, and then Lucy got out. She grabbed two towels from the sinks' cupboards. One to wrap around her hair and the other for her body. She patted herself dry, and crept to the door, which led to the closet, thankfully. It would be really embarrassing if she had to go through the bedroom, where Loke was. She looked around the closet for some comfy clothes. She found a simple sea-green t-shirt that hugged her body, but was loose enough to walk or sleep in, and some pink leggings that stopped just above her knees.

She also found some cute bunny slippers. She went back into the bathroom to brush her hair. When she finished, she opted to putting her hair in a messy bun, with some strands framing her face.

The blonde walked out the bathroom and to the bedroom, heading to here Loke was sound asleep. She crouched down beside him and examined him, looking for injuries from his previous fight. Satisfied there were none, she settled on waking him up by poking his cheek.

The first time she did this, he just shifted position. The second time, he mumbled, "Virgo, just let me sleep."

Lucy poked his cheek again, and assumed a Virgo-impression. "Loke, punishment for waking you up?" She giggled at the end, which caused Loke to finally wake up.

"Huh? What? No," he said, a trace of sleep in his voice.

"Calm down Loke! It was just me," she laughed out. Then her face turned serious. "Loke," she started. "I think you should know what happened."

 **There we go! Chapter 4, like I said. See ya, guys!**


	5. Stargazing

**Chapter 4! Woohoo! Also, I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday. Something came up, but I'll still try to update every other day! Thank you.**

 **Mycookiesgaara** **: Thanks. Tbh, I don't even know how I came up with it.**

 **Fairytailshipper2017** **: Yeah, I'm also excited to see how this progresses!**

 **Nova1487** **: I always felt that way, too. In my opinion, Lucy isn't the type of person to let go of something important to her.**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!**

The Lion Spirit sat up straighter and was at attention, ready to listen.

Lucy started speaking. "You remember how we battled against Grimoire Heart?" Loke nodded, remembering the devastating fights. "Well," she continued, her voice wobbly, "we won, and also beat Master Hades. A few hours after our victory though, Acnologia attacked." The Fairy Tail mage had tears trickling from her usual warm eyes, which now held pain and sorrow.

Loke had a hunch as to what happened, but was afraid to say it aloud; as if the possibility of speaking it would make it far more real. He locked eyes with Lucy, giving her a silent message to continue when she was ready.

"Luckily, Master Mavis's spirit-" She was cut off by Loke's gasp. She didn't blame him, though. The First Master found Fairy Tail. It would be an honor to meet her, and since Loke was a member of Fairy Tail, he would be able to see her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," he said quickly.

"It's okay. I understand," she said kindly. She continued, "Master Mavis managed to block Acnologia's roar with Fairy Sphere, which is basically a shield. Sadly, its effects will last for seven years because it is such a powerful spell, meaning the island will be hidden for that long. All of the inhabitants of the island will be in a frozen state of time, so they won't age at all, and it will seem as if it were only a day for them."

The Celestial Spirit looked confused, but then realization hit him. He glanced to the window sadly, getting his thoughts under control, and looked back to the Celestial mage with such misery and sorrow in his eyes that it made Lucy break down and throw herself at him, sobs racking her body.

Loke simply stroked her back, knowing words would be of no use. He knew that the guild would believe they were dead, and that the members caught in the spell would miss out on seven precious years of their lives.

He felt tears leak out of his own eyes, understanding that so many possibilities would be lost for the mages on the island. They could be at the guild right, growing up, forming new bonds, accomplishing their dreams, being the person who they are supposed to be, but it all turned into dust, dancing away in the wind.

Loke felt liquid trail down his cheeks and splatter onto Lucy's hair, who at the moment was still letting her feelings out with every gasp and tear, holding tightly onto Loke, a person whom she trusted with her life.

The two were oblivious to the small group of people watching them sadly and heard every word due to their dragon senses. The red-haired man sadly shook his head and walked on, unable to watch or hear the heartbreaking scene, Metalicana behind him.

The Shadow and Light dragons simply looked on, and left a few minutes after. Grandeeney stayed, simply standing there. She was glad that Wendy was in a guild where people cared so much for each other; where they would cry for others' pain, like how Lucy is.

Once the two inside calmed down a bit, they let go of each other. They just sat there in silence, and the Sky Dragon outside decided she should show herself. She quietly knocked on the door, startling the mage and spirit inside. Lucy stood up and shakily walked to the door. She grabbed the handle, turned it sideways and pulled the door, revealing Grandeeney.

Lucy started speaking. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry! It must have been two hours already! I'm late, aren't I?" She was speaking really fast, worried that she must have messed up.

"Oh don't worry, my dear. It's been an hour and a half only. You still have 30 minutes," the Sky Dragon reminded her in a light tone. She knew that there was a somber mood, so speaking lightly might make it happier. "But, if you want to come earlier, you can. I'll even give you a tour, or you can explore by yourself!" She knew Lucy was a naturally curious person, so this would intrigue her.

As she expected, Lucy asked, "Really?" When Grandeeney nodded, the pretty blonde looked like a child waking up on Christmas morning. This caused the Dragon, who was in her human form like all the dragons in the palace, to chuckle.

"You can go right now, in fact," she told Lucy.

Lucy looked down at her clothing and quickly said, "Let me go change and I'll explore!"

"You don't need to change. The clothes you have in right now is perfectly fine," Grandeeney reassured. Lucy simply nodded, and looked back at Loke. She silently asked him a question with her eyes that the dragon didn't understand, and Loke nodded.

He stood up and took off his jacket, saying, "It's a little warm, so is it okay if I leave this here?" When Lucy nodded and said yes, he threw it on the bed and walked to the two others. "So are you going to tour with Miss…" he trailed on, and when was answered with 'Grandeeney,' he continued, " Miss Grandeeney or will you and I explore by ourselves?"

"You and I will explore by ourselves, if that is okay with you, Grandeeney," Lucy responded happily, looking to the Sky Dragon at the end.

"Of course it's okay with me! Just be back here in half an hour for dinner," she said merrily. Lucy nodded and skipped out with a contagious smile on her face, Loke not far behind her. Grandeeney smiled, glad that she distracted the blonde from the sorrow of the past few days. She walked away in the opposite direction, a cheery aura radiating from her.

"Loke, I have a question," Lucy told the spirit while she slowed down for him to catch up.

"Sure, ask away," he remarked when he reached her side.

"Since you can open your own gate, can you try to get to Fairy Tail to let them know of the situation?" Her question was on her mind for a while, so she was hoping he could because it would let the guild know the truth. His next words, though, shattered any hopes.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but something is blocking me from going. In the Celestial Realm, I tried to go to Earthland when I felt the high magical energy clash with you, but something stopped me. In fact, all of your spirits couldn't go. We also lost communication with any other spirits. It was only the spirits you own that I saw. No one else," he stated, confusion flowing in his voice.

"Oh," Lucy mumbled dejectedly. "Anyway, let's start exploring!" Her sudden mood swing startled Loke. He was sort of expecting the blonde to be moping for the rest of the exploration, but he just shook his head, clearing those thoughts.

To be honest, Loke wasn't completely better from his fight with Zoldeo; there was still pain here and there, but he didn't want to voice his thoughts. He was going to be here with Lucy, ready to comfort her. Unfortunately for him, Lucy noticed his grimaces and slight limp to his step.

She started feeling guilty, so she voiced her question. "Loke, are you still hurt from the battle? And tell me the truth."

"Uh, well," he started, but with a pointed look from Lucy, he looked away from her eyes and muttered, "Yes," so quietly that only a Dragonslayer would be able to hear him. Somehow, Lucy understood what he said.

"Oh Loke," she started. "What am I going to do with you?" She paused, getting over her annoyance. "You should head back to the Spirit Realm and get healed."

Loke nodded, and with his usual flirtatious smile, bent down and grabbed her hand, ready to kiss it, but heard the words that forced his gate to close, and disappeared.

Lucy sighed, feeling guilty for forcing the Leader of the Zodiac back to his realm. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she continued on her exploration. She saw many paintings and sculptures, dictating their victories and losses, best moments and worst. This led Lucy to believe that the dragons understood defeat, and proudly displayed them, showing you can learn from your mistakes.

She wished that more people in Earthland were like this, not boasting over victories, not being bitter over losses. The world could be so much better if people got rid of pointless rivalries, and instead rose to do the better thing. But that was only what Lucy believed, as much as she wished for it to be true.

She saw the night sky from many windows, so she stopped at a rather large window and gazed at the stars. This gave her an idea. She could go stargazing! She retraced her steps and found her room.

From there on, she retraced her steps and climbed down the stairs. Surprisingly, there was nobody around. Looking in every direction, she found the large doors leading outside. She slowly pushed the doors open and walked out, feeling the refreshing cold air rush on her skin.

She found a spot in the gardens meant for stargazing; a small clearing in the grass with flowers surrounding a bench to sit on. The blonde, with light steps, stolled to the clearing. She lowered her body to the ground and stared up at the sky.

The stars shone, twinkling and basking the world in an ethereal light. Chocolate brown eyes made out the constellations that she owned; Leo, Cancer, the Canis Minor, and Gemini were in the sky. She also made out the constellations she didn't own; the Canis Major, Crater, Hydra, Leo Minor, Lynx, Monoceros, and Orion.

Just seeing the stars made Lucy feel safe and at home. It was all perfect. The soft grass that cushioned her, the wind rushing against her fair skin, the moon and stars letting off a soft glow, the crickets chirping quietly. It was all so relaxing that she closed her eyes for a few moments.

The events of the day were so taxing and stressful. She didn't even realize that the bliss of closing her eyes caused her to fall asleep, the constellations in the dark blue sky watching over her.

 **Alright, all done. Once again, I just want to apologize for not updating yesterday. Thanks for reading! 3 Love you all!**


	6. The Schedule

**Chapter 6! I never believed I would come this far. Thank you all so much for reading this.**

"-cy. Lucy, wake up." A deep, rich voice woke Lucy from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see a mop of midnight blue hair and gold orbs staring into hers.

She yelped in shock of the short proximity between them. She recognized the man as Corvus, the spirit who was supposed to train her.

"Sorry," she muttered. She embarrassed herself in front of the man _again._

"It's okay," he chuckled. "You're late for dinner, by the way," he said with amusement laced in his voice. Lucy's eyes widened.

"What? How long?" She knew she shouldn't have closed her eyes. At least much time hadn't passed. It was still night.

"Only about 20 minutes. Grandeeney got worried so she set me to look for you. You were stargazing, I presume," he said with a smirk on his face. "And you fell asleep while you were at it."

Lucy really wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. ' _Arrogant jerk.'_ "Well, you would fall asleep too if you had a stressful day," she said indignantly. Corvus's smirk only grew. This made Lucy even more annoyed. "Hmph."

"Well, we should get going before Grandeeney sends someone out to fetch the both of us," he announced. He stood from his crouch and offered his hand to the blonde, the latter accepting his hand hesitantly. He pulled her up with ease and led her to the door, not letting go of her hand.

Lucy carefully unwrapped her hand from the man's grasp effortlessly. She followed him through hallways and corridors until she heard loud chatter. Turning a corner, she saw an archway in the wall that showed a large dining table that fit about fifty people. Lucy realized all fifty people were dragons in their human forms.

Corvus made their presence known to the hall by shouting, "I found the mage," over all the chatter, which effectively silenced everyone. Lucy saw many males eye her up and down, and that was when she remembered what she was wearing. She felt her face heat up slightly. Her brown orbs searched for Grandeeney, trying to find some sort of familiarity in the large hall.

"Lucy, I am so glad you came!" The voice belonged to none other than the Sky Dragon.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I forgot about the time," the Celestial mage shyly said.

"More like she fell asleep while stargazing," Corvus mumbled under his breath, but since everyone in the hall had heightened senses, they heard what he said. The subject of his comment blushed in embarrassment when chuckles and giggles were heard around the hall.

"A true Celestial mage she is, then," Grandeeney stated.

"A Celestial mage?"

"No way!"

"She's pretty for one."

"I thought they died out."

Comments and questions rang out in the hall when they learned this. Igneel, who sat at the head of the table, silenced them all with a hand raised, and wisely, everyone quieted.

"I believe we are scaring the young woman. Leave her be for now. I am sure she will answer any questions in a bit, and you should all have the decency to not eye her like a starving wolf," Igneel spoke in a serious voice, completely different to the one she heard when she met him.

Grandeeney stood from her chair and walked to Lucy. "My dear, let's get you seated. I am sure you are hungry, especially after Acnologia's roar," the white-haired dragon claimed. Once again, whispers were heard after 'Acnologia' was said.

Grandeeney led the blonde to a seat in between Skiadrum and Weisslogia. Lucy pulled the chair and sat down, the Shadow Dragon to her right and the Light Dragon to her left. Out of nowhere, a plate piled with mouthwatering food appeared in front her.

"Woah," she gasped. She never heard of this magic before.

"You should start eating," Skiadrum told her. "In about fifteen minutes, the food will disappear and we will all talk business." Lucy nodded, then noticed Skiadrum and Weisslogia were both on their third plate.

' _Dragon diets. Natsu and Gajeel eat about this much too. Even little Wendy. It's perfectly normal.'_ Lucy thought to herself. She looked at her food; mashed potatoes with gravy drizzled on it, vegetables of all sorts in a small heap, and juicy steak next to white rice. The blonde realized how hungry she was, and dug in.

She didn't eat as much as the dragons. Heck, she barely finished her first plate and she was full. The plate disappeared and some dessert poofed into existence. There was a slice of chocolate cake on the plate, white frosting smeared on the cake with a glazed strawberry placed right on top. Her well fed stomach forgotten, Lucy cut the cake and took a bite.

She moaned in delight, the taste of the cocoa on her tongue. A few minutes later, the plate was completely clean.

"Lucy, I think it is time we discuss your training schedule." Igneel's voice cut off everyone's conversations. The hall was so silent that they could hear a pin drop.

"Okay," Lucy said firmly, used to the attention because of the days when she was taught to be a Heartfilia. "What will the training be like," she questioned.

"Every morning you will wake up at seven, get ready, and you will have breakfast here. After breakfast, one of your Celestial Spirits will help you meditate for one hour. Then for the next two hours, you will physically train. Each day of the week will be different. On Sundays, you will be running. On Mondays, you will strengthen your upper body. Tuesdays will be your lower body. Wednesdays will be sharpening your senses. Thursdays will be hand-to-hand combat. Fridays will be a little different. The two hours will be spent learning strategizing from Master Mavis. Saturdays will be free day. You will only meditate and the rest is up to you on Saturdays," Igneel informed her. Lucy nodded, adding this to her memory.

He continued, "After the two hours, you will have a lunch break here for one hour. After lunch, you will go back out to the field and Corvus will help you enhance your Celestial magic. You will also learn how to wield a sword and dagger, and you will learn how to re-quip so you don't lose your keys or two weapons. After Corvus trains you, you will have dinner with us all at six, then an hour of free time. Then you will go to your room." Lucy frowned, realizing it was a tight schedule, especially for the next seven years.

As if reading her thoughts, Grandeeney reassured her by saying, "This will only be for the next six months. Once you have stabilized your magic, the schedule will be easier and simpler."

"Ok, good. I thought the next seven years would be strict," the blonde said lightly.

"Oh, that would have been horrible," Grandeeney agreed.

"Anyway, since today is Saturday, your training starts tomorrow," Igneel said. Then he and the rest of the dragons started talking about the Dragon Realm, how things have been lately, and the recent sightings of Acnologia. After half an hour, dinner was finished and the dragons walked out, heading to their rooms.

"Uh, Grandeeney," Lucy mumbled quietly, "I don't know how to get to my room." The Sky Dragon giggled and told Lucy to follow her. After a few minutes, they reached her room.

"Goodnight Lucy," the Sky Dragon cheerfully said.

"Goodnight, Grandeeney," Lucy responded. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Since she was already in her pajamas, she walked to the bed, pulled the blanket back, and snuggled under the sheets. The blanket was warm and the bed was soft. After the tiring day she had, Lucy fell asleep quickly.

 **Alright, I'm going to describe Lucy's schedule.**

 **Sunday-Friday**

 **7:00: Lucy wakes up.**

 **8:00: Lucy has breakfast.**

 **9:00: Lucy meditates for one hour.**

 **10:00: Physical training starts. Trained by Igneel/Grandeeney/Master Mavis.**

 **12:00: Lucy has lunch.**

 **1:00: Lucy trains magically with Corvus (Celestial training, weapon learning, re-quip).**

 **6:00: Lucy has dinner.**

 **7:00: Lucy has one hour of free time.**

 **8:00: Lucy's bedtime.**

 **Saturday**

 **7:00: Lucy wakes up.**

 **8:00: Lucy has breakfast.**

 **9:00: Lucy meditates for one hour.**

 **10:00: Free time.**

 **12:00: Lucy has lunch.**

 **1:00: Free time**

 **6:00: Lucy has dinner.**

 **7:00: Free time.**

 **8:00: Bedtime**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Training

**I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! The past few days have been really hard with signing up for middle school and stuff like that!**

Lucy expected to be roused from her slumber from the sunlight filtering through the window, with birds singing their melodious songs in the crisp morning air. She didn't expect loud thumps from the door and a gruff voice yelling, "Oi, Blondie! Wake up!"

Lucy jumped out of bed so quickly that she fell to the floor, the sheets tangled in her legs. "Ow," she grumbled in pain. "I'm up," she said louder.

"You have an hour to get ready. I'll take you to breakfast, so you better be fast," the voice informed Lucy.

"Alright," she stated. She untangled her legs from the blankets and stood up to stretch. A yawn escaped her mouth. She walked to the bathroom and decided on taking a shower. Her nimble fingers grabbed the shampoo and conditioner from the bathtub edge.

She took off her clothes and slid open the shower door. "Wait," she mumbled to herself. "The bodywash." She walked to the cupboard and grabbed the bottle and walked back in the shower. She twisted the knob and cold water sprinkled down.

She squealed from the cold splashing on her bare shoulders. She turned the knob up to make the water warm, and in a matter of seconds the water was hot. She stayed under the waterflow for a minute or two, then squeezed shampoo into her hair, rinsing it out a few minutes later. After about twenty minutes, she finished her shower.

She got out and wrapped a pretty pink towel around her body. She used another towel to dry her blonde hair. After drying her hair and body, she walked into the closet to put on some clothes. Since she will be training, she decided on something comfortable.

She chose a lime green tank top with black yoga pants ending right above her knees and some white running shoes on her feet. She strapped her belt, keys, and Fleuve d'étoiles. She tied her hairy into a ponytail and walked out of the closet. Once she was in her room, she went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book with elegant silver lines engraved on the side.

Lucy's fingers trailed over her keys, then on Horologium. It was only 7:30. She still had half an hour until breakfast. The next thirty minutes were spent on reading. Turns out the book she picked was about a young woman who was a captain and was in charge of a whole army during war. The woman was the only female soldier, so many soldiers didn't listen to her during the first battle, which resulted in many lives being lost. **(A/N This is** _ **not**_ **a real book. This is entirely my idea. If it is similar to some other book or movie, it is a coincidence. Thank you.)**

She was interrupted by knocking. Lucy marked the page she was on and went to the door. She opened it and came face to face with Metalicana in his human form.

"Oh. Good morning Metalicana," she chirped cheerfully, contrast to the dragon's current mood.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, breakfast is ready. I'm also training you this morning, 'kay," he grumbled in annoyance. He walked in the same direction Lucy came from last night, so the blonde followed behind him. After a few minutes, they reached the big hall. Like last night, it was filled with dragons in human forms.

Everyone's attention was on the pair up front, who awkwardly made their way to their seats. As soon as they sat down in the same seats as last night, their breakfast came. On Lucy's plate was a small stack of strawberry pancakes with eggs and bacon. Some maple syrup was drizzled on the pancake, and there was a strawberry smoothie to drink from.

She dug in and finished it in only ten minutes. The next fifty minutes was spent on conversations between dragons. Lucy talked with both Skiadrum and Weisslogia and learned many things about them.

Skiadrum raised a little boy named Rogue, and Weisslogia raised a little boy named Sting.

"Rogue is a strong little guy. He is more quiet and reserved than most people, but he is really sweet and kind to people close to him," Skiadrum praised.

"Oh yeah? Sting is even stronger than Rogue," Weisslogia boasted.

The Shadow Dragon scowled, and countered with, "Rogue and Sting are equal in power, Mr. Sunshine."

"Well, Sting could obviously beat _you_ , idiot," the Light Dragon shot back. This resulted in insults flying everywhere, which was stopped by a glare from Grandeeney. Lucy giggled, reminded of how Gray and Natsu fought, and how Erza ended it with only a look.

Soon, breakfast was over, and Metalicana came to Lucy. "Follow me to the training area," he informed her. The blonde nodded and followed the dragon. They soon reached the place; a grassy field with trees on the opposite side of where they were standing.

"The next hour will be spent on you meditating. I've been told to tell you to call out the Sea Goat, Capricorn. Ask him for further instructions. When time is up, I'll tell you," the Iron Dragon told her.

"Alright," Lucy nodded determinedly. She pulled out Capricorn's key, remembering when she made their contract after defeating Hades. "Open, Gate of the Sea Goat; Capricorn!" Chimes sounded, and the spirit appeared in front of her.

"What can I do for you, Lady Lucy?" He looked around, realizing there was no trouble.

"Before we start," she began, "let me debrief you of the situation first." Before she could explain, Capricorn interrupted her.

"Leo has already informed all of your spirits of the problem. We all know of what is going on," Capricorn informed her.

"Oh, good. Anyway, I called you out to help me meditate for training. So, can you?" Her question made Capricorn proud of the woman she had become.

He nodded, saying, "Of course. I will help you. The first step is to sit down." Lucy complied, sitting down and crossing her legs. "Now, close your eyes and feel your magic in your body. Imagine a container holding that magic, and using that picture, let your magic leak out slowly."

Lucy did just that, and imagined a container holding her magic. She controlled it and let small specks come out. She focused her breathing, clearing her mind out except for the magic container.

She heard Capricorn's calm and low voice say, "Continue feeling the magic pour out. Picture it in your head." She felt the magic seep out of her body, tingling sensations all over her body. Her breath hitched at the new feelings, but she calmed her breathing.

Lucy felt herself get more exhausted by the second, but she kept at it. After what seemed like only five minutes, she heard Capricorn say that she was done. She gasped and fell backwards, the strain taking its toll.

She didn't hear herself say it, but she felt her lips ask, "Five minutes only? I thought it was going to be an hour. When she heard no response from Capricorn, she cracked her eyes open and saw the sun a bit higher in the sky. She looked to the right and saw Metalicana make his way to her.

"It has been an hour, but when you meditate, your mind doesn't focus on time. It's only felt like five or ten minutes, right?" Metalicana told her. "Now get up. It's running time!"

"What! No way! I'm tired," Lucy complained.

"In real situations like this, you don't get breaks. Now, run for fifteen minutes and have a five minute walking break. Then run for fifteen minutes again, and walk for five. You should have run six times in two hours. Now go," he shouted to her.

"Fine," Lucy drawled as she started running. After about forty minutes, the Celestial mage was even more exhausted, but she pushed herself. An hour and twenty minutes after that, Metalicana told her to stop. He tossed her a water bottle, which she caught with shaky hands.

She gulped down half the water bottle and capped it. She gave it back to Metalicana and followed him as he led her back to the dining hall. Lucy felt really sweaty, so she called out Virgo to get her a towel from the Celestial World. She disappeared in a flurry of sparkles and reappeared after a few seconds with a towel in her hands.

Lucy thanked the Celestial Spirit, cleaned herself up, and gave the towel back to Virgo, who then disappeared to the Celestial World. She jogged to catch up to the Iron Dragon, and they both soon reached the place they were seeking.

"Hey, welcome back!"

"Had fun training?"

"Time for you to eat!"

Many dragons commented on their appearance. Lucy smiled shyly and nodded to some dragons. They sat at their usual spot and had lunch. An hour later, the blonde followed Corvus out to the training grounds.

"Welcome, Lucy," he said cheerfully. "For the first day of training, all we're going to do is learn some Requip."

"Wait, what? I thought I was going to learn more of my magic," Lucy responded.

"Don't worry. We will, but tell me. How many times has your keys been taken from you? How many times have you lost them, or dropped them?" His cheeky grin mage Lucy feel embarrassed.

' _Why else would he make me learn Requip,'_ she thought to herself. "Okay," she nodded. "How do I start?"

"We are going to practice with a stick for safety," he instructed. He handed her a stick and held one himself. "To begin, focus your magic into your arm and imagine your hand letting go, but don't actually let go."

"Alright," she said. Her magic went to her hand, and she imagined letting go. She thought of how Erza did it.

"Now, feel a gateway open, and feel every part of the stick disappearing. Pour your magic into the stick and slowly send it away," Corvus coached. Lucy felt the weight in her and lessen so she looked down and gasped.

"I did it! I did it!" She jumped in excitement.

"No way! You can't learn on your first time," the Raven Spirit gaped in astonishment. "Do you know someone who has Requip?"

"Yeah. I know Erza, and she's a master at this," Lucy said, pride in her voice at her friend's accomplishments.

"No wonder," he murmured. "Well, you did it well because you are close friends with Erza. Your mind must have caught on to how it works, so when you tried it, it was easier. But, bringing the object back is harder."

"Alright, teach me how!" Lucy was enthusiastic, happy to learn such helpful magic.

"So, let me give you a lesson. The more weaker or smaller the object is, the less amount of magic used. The more power the object holds or the bigger it is, the more magic will be used and the harder it will be. Since Celestial Keys hold a tremendous amount of magic, it will be really difficult, so we will work our way up to that," Corvus said.

"Okay," Lucy said. "So how do I bring the stick back?"

"Well, imagine the gateway, and see your object. Send magic into your arm and picture holding the object. Slowly, let every piece of the stick come back," he stated.

Lucy felt the magic leave into her arm and she felt the stick in her hand, but then it was gone. She tried again, but it failed. After the fourth try, the stick appeared in her hand.

"Nice, now exquip that, and requip it again," Corvus instructed. Lucy tried again, and again, and again, until Lucy could do it without much thought. "Excellent," the Raven Spirit praised. "Now let's try with a bigger stick."

The next five hours were spent on requiping sticks. Finally, 6:00 came. Lucy was even more exhausted than she was in the morning. When they were done, they went to have dinner. Lucy sat down and ate her food.

She conversed with the dragons around her, and she met Grace the Glass Dragon, Pearl the Water Dragon, and a few more. Dinner was finished, and Lucy went back to her room. She had a bath, and changed into pajamas, similar to last night. She jumped into bed, and as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.

 **I'll try to make chapters just as long as this. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Weapons

**Hey guys. I am so, so, so sorry for not updating! School got in the way, and I ended up forgetting about this story. I'll try to get back in the swing of writing. Once again, I am so sorry.**

Knocks were heard from the door, disturbing the calm silence inside the room. The noise woke Lucy up, who got out of bed and stretched.

The thumps were still heard, so the blonde inside the room announced that she was awake. A deeper voice said, "Good. Get yourself ready, and I'll come to fetch you for breakfast. By the way, it's me, Igneel, not the Metal Face from yesterday." Lucy giggled when he used that nickname for Metalicana.

"Alright. I'll be done soon. Thanks!" Her cheerful voice brought a smile to the dragon's face. He walked off, and the mage inside the room went to the bathroom to shower. In only fifteen minutes, Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and gray shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail and some white shoes were on her feet.

Deciding to catch up on _The Shattered Sword_ , the mage went to the bookshelf and pulled out the same book she read yesterday. Sitting on the chaise lounge, she opened the covers to where she left off and started reading. Time flew by, and Lucy was already halfway through the book.

A voice cut through the quiet air. "Lucy, time to go," Igneel informed through the door.

"Okay," Lucy responded. She marked her page and stood from her seat. She reached the door and opened it, greeting the red-haired man in front of her. "Let's go," she voiced. Together, they strolled to the dining hall.

When they arrived, there wasn't many dragons. Lucy went to her seat and greeted Skiadrum, who was alone. Apparently, Weisslogia hasn't come yet.

"Rather early, aren't you," the Shadow Dragon stated.

"Early?" Lucy adorned a look of surprise on her face. She originally thought that she would be late.

"Yeah, like fifteen minutes early, Lu," Pearl, the Water Dragon, said brightly as she sat down in her seat across from the blonde. "Didn't you know? Igneel is one of the rulers, so he naturally has to be here early."

"No, I didn't. I honestly thought I was late. Guess not." Lucy laughed a little at the end. She chatted lightly with Pearl and Skiadrum for about five minutes when Grace, the Glass Dragon, and Weisslogia arrived. The Shadow Dragon next to Lucy noticed them first.

"Good morning, you two," he greeted them.

"Morning Skiadrum, Lucy, and Pearl," Grace greeted back.

"Hey," Weisslogia mumbled tiredly. He sat down in his seat, next to Lucy. Grace sat next to Pearl, who smiled at her and said hello.

They chatted together, mostly Lucy talking about her past adventures.

"No way! I can't believe that," Pearl gasped in astonishment.

"I know! She even wanted to cut off her arm! Luckily, we had Wendy, who is a Sky Dragon Slayer. We saved her from the Oracion Seis, and she healed Erza in time. Then we all defeated the dark guild before Nirvana's effects grew," Lucy told the few dragons listening.

"You guys are pretty strong," Navoliz, the Ice Dragon, remarked. Others agreed.

"Well, we're Fairy Tail!" Lucy's statement brought chuckles around the table. A little while later, breakfast came. It was pancakes like yesterday, but this time there was french toast too. In only ten minutes, she finished her food. She sipped her glass filled with her strawberry smoothie.

"Hey, no wonder you smell like strawberries," a voice announced.

"Huh?" The Celestial mage looked over to where the comment came from. She was met with yellow eyes. "What do you mean, Igneel?"

"Well, everyone has their own scent. For example, Pearl smells like plants and coral, and Metal Face over there smells like rust," Igneel told her. "And you smell like strawberries and vanilla."

"Who do you think you're calling 'Metal Face,' Flame Brain?" Metalicana questioned angrily.

"You, obviously. Now you're deaf too," the Fire Dragon insulted. Snarky remarks were heard for the next few moments until they were both silenced by Grandeeney.

"Shut up, both of you," she commanded. Wisely, they both stopped. Lucy smiled sadly, memories of Natsu and Gajeel's silly fights resurfacing. She was devastated still, but she hid it well. Being raised as a Heartfilia, she knew how to hide her emotions with a calm mask.

She started a conversation with Pearl and Grace, Navoliz and Skiadrum joining after they finished. Soon, breakfast was over, and she walked over to Igneel. After greeting him, they walked out to the training field.

"Alright, you know what to do," he said. Lucy nodded and called out Capricorn.

"Good morning, Lady Lucy," Capricorn addressed.

"Hey Capricorn. I'm meditating again," Lucy told him. He nodded and proceeded to tell her to do everything she did yesterday. She sat down, mimicking the spirit.

She tapped into her magic, slowly letting it out while focusing on her breath. She continued to let her magic seep out of her in a controlled amount. A bead of sweat rolled down her head.

Lucy felt like collapsing right there, but held on. After what seemed like ten minutes, she heard Capricorn tell her it was over. She let go and fell back, breathing heavily from the practice. She didn't see it, but she felt the flurry of sparkles and light, signalling that Capricorn left.

Using her strength, she sat up and grabbed the water bottle that Igneel offered her. After gulping down the chilled liquid, she asked, "Has it been an hour?"

"Yup," the Fire Dragon cheerfully replied. He lend Lucy his hand, the latter accepting gratefully, setting the bottle down. She stood up and looked to him, awaiting his next training method.

"So," he began, "Today is upper body strength." He led her to the forest a little while away, and asked her to grab on to a branch and pull herself up. "For the next half-hour, you will do pull-ups," he commanded.

"Alright, seems simple enough," Lucy muttered to herself. She proceeded to pull her whole body up, struggling the first few times. Eventually, she managed to do it for the next thirty minutes.

"Nice job," Igneel complimented when time was up. "Now, I want you to do thirty push-ups and thirty sit-ups. Go!" Lucy did as she was told, panting in exhaustion when she neared the end of the push-ups.

Finishing her set, she flipped over and started doing her sit-ups as Igneel held her feet down.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty," the blonde counted. Shakily standing up, she heard Igneel mention that it's been twenty-five minutes. For the next hour and five minutes, the Fire Dragon helped Lucy train with strength.

When everything was done, Lucy felt like falling over. She drank the rest of the water from the bottle she got earlier. Together, Igneel and Lucy walked to lunch.

They walked in, a few minutes early. Lucy sat in her spot and nodded to her friends. Lunch arrived and she ate, listening to the discussion between Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Pearl, Grace, and Navoliz. She added into the conversation avery now and then, her mind mostly occupied on how the rest of the day would go.

Lunch was over, and Lucy headed over to Corvus.

"Hey," he greeted, a smirk etched on his face. "Didn't know some push-ups would make you so tired."

' _How does he know? Wait, he just insulted my honor! I can't let him slide with that,'_ Lucy thought.

"Just so you know, I had to meditate before that, which made me pretty tired already. And besides, how do you know? If you spied on me, it just proves you're creepy," she retorted indignantly, her eyes closed and her head held up high.

"I didn't spy on you. Actually, Igneel decided to tell everyone around him about how you trained, and how you were affected by it," he smugly said, the smirk never leaving. Lucy chose not to reply, walking ahead of Corvus. After a few minutes, the pair reached the field.

"So, we're going to start off by re-quipping again. But now, you'll re-quip your keys," Corvus informed her. Lucy nodded in affirmation and selected a key; Virgo's. "No, not a Zodiac. Gold Keys carry more power, so we'll try first with a silver."

"Oh, okay then," Lucy muttered. She pulled out Plue's key and focused power into her arm. Then, she imagined a gateway and let go, sending her key to the other dimension. She looked down at her hand and saw the key gone.

"How did you do it so fast? It should have taken a few more tries," the Raven spirit asked in shock.

"Well, I practiced a bit this morning. I ex-quipped a few books and brought them back," Lucy mumbled sheepishly, thinking Corvus would scold her. She got a completely different reaction.

"That's a smart idea! Good job," he praised. "Now, re-quip it, then send it back and do your next silver key." Lucy re-quipped Plue's key back into her hand, then sent it back. She pulled out Lyra's key and did the same thing. After a minute, she finished with all silver keys.

"I did all my silver keys. Now I do the Zodiac's, right?" The blonde's brown orbs looked at Corvus, waiting for what he would say.

"Yeah. It should be easy," he nodded. Lucy pulled out Virgo's key, and ex-quipped it, making it disappear from her hand. She brought it back, finding it a little bit more tiring, but not by too much, and sent it back. She grabbed Loke's, and did the same. She finished nine, leaving her with Aquarius's key.

Being careful to not drop the key, she ex-quipped it, the key no longer in her hand.

"Nice. Now, time for weaponry," Corvus said giddily. He made two black cases appear, one smaller than the other. He set them both on the ground, motioning to Lucy to come closer.

He opened the first case, the smaller one of the two. Inside was a rondel dagger, the handle a midnight blue with dark purple clouds, representing a galaxy, with small diamonds as stars, dotting the handle everywhere. The blade itself was made of stainless steel, so shiny that Lucy could see her reflection. The edge was so sharp that just touching the blade could pierce the skin. It was about ten inches long, and the blade was an inch and a half thick.

"This beauty is the Myr 'DeSyeige. It deals element-based attacks. If you're going against a fire mage, channel magic into the blade, and water attacks will come out. If it's a mage who uses light magic, shadows will appear. It basically uses the opposite element of your opponent. And, only you can use this. If someone else uses it, the blade won't be solid, so no harm will come if someone uses it. The Myr 'DeSyeige will always come back to your dimensional storage if you ever lose it, and the blade will never get dulled, so there is no need to sharpen it. The same abilities apply to the next weapon."

At that, Corvus opened the second case, revealing a katana. Similar to Myr 'DeSyeige, the weapon had a handle with a galaxy on it, the diamonds as stars. The sword was four and a half feet long, with the blade only two inches wide. It was just as sharp as her dagger, and just as shiny.

"This is the Epé d'Abàttáge. Both this and Myr 'DeSyeige come from the Celestial Realm. Only Celestial mages can use them and other weapons from the realm, but they need permission from the Celestial Spirit King himself," Corvus told her.

"No way," Lucy exclaimed. "The king gave me permission? I never knew this was possible!"

"What do you mean? You never knew?" His eyes were wide in confusion.

"No. When Virgo gave me my Fleuve d'étoiles, she never said anything about permission." Corvus nodded silently.

"Anyway, let's teach you how to use both of these," he stated, changing the subject. Making a replica of the sword and dagger appear in his hand, he jutted his chin to Lucy. "So, are you going to pick up your weapons?"

"These are mine?" Her question made the spirit in front of her to smirk.

"Of course. Did you think they were mine?" he asked. "Now, time to start!" From there, the blonde picked up _her_ weapons and wielded it, ready for Corvus's instructions. As she expected, practice was hard. He taught her how to use her sword and dagger, spending the next few hours teaching her everything, leaving only some five minute breaks here and there.

When dinnertime was near, Lucy was left on the floor panting in exhaustion. She learned many thing from the practice session, and barely heard Corvus inform her that she was doing rather well for a beginner.

"Alright, dinner's in ten minutes. Let's get going," he commanded, sort of.

"What! No way! I'm a mess," the blonde, in a state of tiredness, complained. Still, she sat up, her hunger overruling her thoughts of her self-image. Getting to her feet, she redid her hair and smoothed her wrinkled clothes, which were slightly damp from sweat. She ex-quipped her sword and dagger, making her way to Corvus.

In no time, they reached the majestic castle, which still astounded Lucy. Walking in, the Celestial mage greeted her friends and sat down. A plate filled with similar food from last night showed up, steam rising from the meat.

While eating, she chatted with Grace and Pearl, telling them about that day's events.

"No way! The Myr 'DeSyeige and Ebé d'Abàttáge are legendary weapons! Only the strongest of people actually saw them, let alone actually hold them. And both of them have never been used at the same time! There was only four other people in the history of Celestial Mages who had them, so the fact that you have both and your special whip is amazing," Pearl gaped in pure astoundment.

Grace added by asking, "Can you bring them out? Pretty please?"

Lucy giggled at their childish actions, and re-quipped into the sword and dagger. To her dismay, the action emitted a bright glow, catching the attention of many dragons nearby. She felt eyes on her when the weapons were out in view, but didn't expect the gasps, and especially didn't expect to hear a chair crashing down to the floor.

"Sorry," she muttered shyly.

"No need to apologize, dear," Grandeeney comforted. "Oh, my. I never thought I'd see these two blades so soon." Her comment only confirmed the suspicions of many dragons in the room.

"We shalt talk of this after the sun hast risen, everyone. 'Tis a good omen, naught of thou worries. Hush and let thee dear maiden ease her troubles," the calming voice of Octavias interrupted. Octavias was the soothsayer, or messenger, of the Dragons. He has existed for many centuries, more than a thousand years. He was incredibly wise, too.

He had white hair and a beard. He wasn't very tall and didn't look intimidating, but he held a great deal of power behind his meek body. He was usually seen wearing a white toga and small cape.

The dragons all resumed to their food, not letting the new information escape their minds so easily. Some dragons even planned to research about this later in the night.

Soon, Igneel announced that dinner was over and the dragons and Lucy left, heading to their rooms. When the blonde arrived, she immediately stripped down and took a hot shower. After drying herself off, she put on a baby pink tank top and black booty shorts.

After wearing the fuzzy slippers, she walked to her bed when she realized that she hadn't written to her mother in a while.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't remember that!" I'm so dumb," Lucy said to herself. She walked over to where the desk was and sat down, pulling out a paper and pencil from the drawer.

 _Dear Mama,_

 _I have so much to tell you! Remember when I told you that the S-Class exams were near? Well, during the trials, Grimoire Heart, a dark guild apart of the Baram Alliance, attacked! Luckily, we beat the Seven Kin of Purgatory and even defeated Master Hades, who actually was the second master of Fairy Tail. But, just few hours after our victory, Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, decided to target us. He used his roar on us, and we all would have died, but First Master Mavis saved us by using Fairy Sphere as a shield, but for some reason, I wasn't fully affected by the spell. I won't be asleep for the next seven years, but I won't age either. And, the dragons that raised Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, along with Weisslogia and Skiadrum, brought me to the Dragon Realm! For the next seven years, I'm going to be trained so I can be stronger and help my team some more! Anyway, I have to go to bed. I'll talk to again soon, Mama._

 _Love, Lucy_

After folding the paper and sealing it, she put it on her desk and went to her bed. She lied down and pulled the covers over her, falling asleep in only a matter of seconds.

 **Alright, here is the chapter all finished! So, for Lucy's magic, she'll be learning about the Star Dresses and how to use them. I have only seen all of the anime and I'm just starting to read the manga, so some features of the Star Dresses might be different, because I don't know everything about them. I'll also be adding a few tweaks here and there to make the magic suit the story. Also, if I get any major things wrong, please do let me know so I could change it to make it more accurate. Thank you for reading so far!**


	9. First Mission!

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating that much, but I will be continuing this story. I just won't be updating as frequently because of school. Anyway, I hereby present Chapter 9!**

Cries and sniffles could be heard throughout the unusually quiet guildhall. It's been a few days since Fairy Tail learned about the destruction of Tenrou Island. Many members left on jobs to raise money to search the waters nearby for survivors. Macao, however, stayed behind to keep an eye on the guild.

The creaking of doors disturbed the silence, and a tired voice said, "I'm back with some Jewels." Macao turned and saw Max, who had a sling around his broken arm.

"Max! What happened?" Macao asked as he stood up and ran over to the Sandstorm Mage.

"I was battling a few Vulcans. The last one surprised me, but I managed to beat him. Besides, I have 50,000 Jewel to help with the search," Max stated, his voice slightly strained. "I'm going to go get this healed, 'kay?" He handed the older man the 50,000 Jewel and walked out.

The bluenette turned around and trudged back to the bar sadly. He sat down and finally let the tears fall, but never made any sound.

He felt someone tug his shirt, so he looked down and met the eyes of Romeo. "Do you need something Romeo?" He asked gently, knowing that the little boy took everyone's death the hardest. ' _No! They didn't die! They're just missing. Only missing.'_

"When is everyone going to come back, Daddy? It's already been a week, and Natsu isn't back yet!" Romeo's voice started to shake. "Where are they?" He started crying. Macao picked him up and give him a hug.

"I don't know, son, but don't worry. We'll find them, okay? So don't cry." His words were of no use. Romeo only cried harder, until he was hiccuping and gasping for air. Macao rocked him back and forth in his arms, slowly lulling him into sleep.

"Poor boy," Wakaba said as he walked into the guild from his completed job. He placed down 25,000 Jewel on the bar counter, which totalled to 75,000 Jewel. "Anyway, I'm off. Found another good job to go on. I'll be back in about five days." His footsteps echoed as he also walked out the doors, a job flyer in his hands.

Macao stood and carried Romeo to the tables to lay him there. He went back to the jewels on the counter and put it in the jar that held all the money needed for search parties. He sat back down and sighed sadly, tears once again falling from his eyes.

One week had passed since Max and Wakaba returned from their jobs. Everyone in the guild was losing hope. A loud crash sounded through the silence.

"NO!" The Fairies looked at the doors and saw Lyon standing there, with Jura, Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. "WHERE'S GRAY? H-HE CAN'T BE GONE!" The silver-haired man scanned through the building, trying to find the familiar shade of black hair. Failing to find who he was looking for, Lyon fell to his knees. "No," he sobbed. "This isn't real! H-he can't just die."

The Ice-Make Mage felt arms surround him as he heard Sherry's comforting words. He held on to her as if she was his lifeline. Gray was like his brother. After learning under the same wizard and meeting again on Galuna Island and during the whole battle between them and the Oracion Seis, he formed an irreplaceable bond with him. The news of his death devastated him.

Fairy Tail watched sadly, their own tears falling. Bisca started sobbing as Alzack hugged her. Laki held her face in her hands as she weeped, and Romeo bawled his eyes out as he started wailing. Max and Warren leaned on each other for support as they shed their own tears. They all barely noticed the Trimens, Master Bob, and Yajima enter.

"Fairy Tail, the others and I have come here to tell you that we will help search for everyone that was on Tenrou Island," Mr. Yajima announced, catching the guild's attention.

"Y-Yajima-san, thank you! Thank you all so much!" Macao stated.

"Of course. You are all such good friends of ours. What kind of people would we be if we didn't help our friends in their time of need?" Jura claimed.

"Yeah, he's 'll be here through every step of the way," Hibiki declared.

"Y-you guys. T-thank you s-so much," Bisca said. The next hour was spent making plans and mapping our areas to search. Everyone donated money to the funding for the search and ships needed. After agreeing with the plans made, they all set out to search the waters nearby.

It's been a week and a half since Lucy started her training. During that short period of time, her power grew at a fast rate. She was able to use her katana and dagger very well, and she was able to keep out a Zodiac spirit for two hours with some magic left to help fight alongside her spirits.

Lucy couldn't believe how strong she was able to get in such a short amount of time. Then again, she actually trained the entire time, unlike before when her power only grew during fights on jobs. And even then, Natsu fought her fights most of the time.

' _Wow, if this is how strong I got in only a week, who knows how strong I'll be in seven years!'_ She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard someone walk into her room. She turned around to see Grandeeney.

"Hello, Lucy," the Sky Dragon greeted.

"Hey Grandeeney! Is there anything you need?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do. You see, Corvus and I decided to see where you are currently standing in strength. So, we're going to send you out on a minor mission in Earthland," she informed. Lucy nodded, and was about to speak when the dragon continued. "Because you'll be going to Earthland, you'll be needing a mask and cloak to hide your identity. Along with a title. So, here you go."

She handed Lucy a bundle of cloth. Upon further inspection, it was a black cloak. When Lucy opened it, the inside looked like a galaxy, filled with nebulae and stars, and all twelve Zodiac constellations woven into the material. It had a large cowl, big enough to hide her blonde hair. The clasp was a black so dark that it looked like an endless abyss, ready to suck everything in. The cloak was also lined in glittering gold. All in all, the cloak looked absolutely breathtaking yet mysterious at the same time.

The mask was like an exact match to the cloak. It was covered with stars and galaxies, just like the inside of the cloak. It was also lined in gold, and if it was put on her face, it would cover half of her face, the bottom stopping just above her nose, with holes for her eyes. **(A/N Basically, it looks like Rufus's mask, just a change in color.)**

Along with the cloak and mask, there came black fingerless gloves that would end a few centimeters above her elbow, which would be tied with gold drawstrings. The gloves must have been to hide her guild mark.

"The cloak, mask, and gloves have been woven from the purest of starlight, with magic intertwined in it. You will wear these to hide your identity from others. Now, all we need is a name," Grandeeney stated.

"Well, my name should be something related to the stars," Lucy thought aloud.

"How about Star's Master?'" Igneel suggested as he, Metalicana, Skiadrum, Weisslogia, Pearl, and Grace walked into Lucy's room.

"Uh, no, because I don't allow my spirits to think of me as their master. AND WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM?" She shrieked, which caused them to cover their ears. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine, Lucy. We just came because we wanted to be here to send you off!" Pearl said.

"Oh, okay," Lucy said sheepishly.

"For your name, I get why it has to do with stars. You've practically aced your magic," Metalicana commented.

"Thanks. Wait! Ace! How about Ace of the Stars! Ace for short," the Celestial Mage shouted excitedly.

"Yeah! You're a genius, Lucy!" Grace agreed.

"Hey, wait. You should be thanking me 'cuz I gave you the idea of using 'Ace.'" Metalicana pouted.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Metalicana. Anyway, that will be my name! Ace of the Stars," Lucy said proudly.

"Great. Now, on this paper is the information needed. Meet the client to discuss details and then you'll be off. Oh, and promise me that you'll read the information once you reach Earthland," Grandeeney said.

"Oh. Okay, I promise," the blonde voiced. Then she tied her hair into a ponytail and put on the cloak. When she put on the mask, it magically attached itself to her face. Then with the dragons' help, Lucy put on the black gloves, effectively covering her guild mark. She grabbed the job flyer and put it in her short's pocket.

"Good luck, Lucy," all the dragons said as Lucy walked through the portal Grandeeney opened. In a blink of an eye, the blonde arrived at the edge of a forest, hidden from the town's view. Lucy then got rid of any expression on her face, putting on a calm and professional mask. She pulled the job request out of her pocket and was shocked at what it said.

 _Help! Strong mages needed to take out dark guild!_

 _More information at the City Hall of Oak Town._

 _Payment: 60,000 Jewel_

She had to take out a dark guild all by herself! She couldn't believe it, but she agreed to do the job, and she won't go back on her word. She walked out of the forest and saw a sign that proudly displayed the city's name: Oak Town.

Lucy walked towards a gift shop and went to the man at the counter. "Excuse me," she asked, her voice very stern, as if to say, _Don't mess with me_ , "Do you know where City Hall is?"

"U-uh, y-yeah. Just up the street, take a right then go straight, Y-you can't miss it, ma'am," the poor man stuttered out.

"Thank you," Lucy said as she walked out and headed in that direction. After she took a right, she saw a huge building. She walked up to the doors and knocked.

The door opened and Lucy came face to face with a woman. "How may I help you, miss?" The woman asked.

"I am here for the job request to take down a dark guild," Lucy told her. The woman nodded and led her to dark mahogany doors. The woman, who Lucy guessed was a maid, knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A voice asked as the doors opened to show a man who looked to be in his thirties.

"A mage for the job has arrived," she said as she gestured at Lucy.

"Alright then. Please come in, miss…?" He drawled off at the end, waiting for her name.

"Ace of the Stars. Ace for short," Ace said curtly.

"Very well, Miss Ace. Are you by yourself?" The mayor asked.

Ace nodded, and followed the mayor inside. She sat on a chair as he sat in front of her.

"I want to thank you for coming. I am Jonathan Mitchell, the mayor of Oak Town. You see, my people have complained of mages that are from a dark guild that are stealing from their homes at late night, and the mages have even injured citizens. Luckily, they haven't killed anyone, but I'm worried it may happen soon. So please try to take out that dark guild! And I hope you brought some teammates with you because this dark guild is strong," Jonathan said, worry evident in his voice.

"Do not fear, sir. I can assure you that this dark guild will not have to be of your worries. And, I am very much capable of taking care of this dark guild," Ace promised. **(A/N I will be addressing Lucy as Ace when she is in the mask. When she has it off, she will be addressed as Lucy.)**

"Oh thank you! Thank you so very much!" Mayor Jonathan bowed down in gratitude. He bent back up and led Ace to the door. "I apologize for not having a room ready for you here, but if you go to one of the inns nearby, they will give you a room with a discount if you use the word 'Boogaloo.'"

"Alright then. I'll be back by tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Ace bid farewell to the mayor as she walked out of the mansion. After walking out of the gates, she went to the nearest inn, _The Leafy Quercus Alba._

The building was bathed in a slight reddish glow from the setting sun. A light tinkling of a bell was heard as Ace pushed the doors open. The inside had a cozy feel to it, with walls made of wood and fairy lights hung around the area. In the lobby was a few chairs and a table, some townsfolk occupying the seats. To Ace's right was a small bar, with drinks and snacks being served by a beautiful young woman with dark black hair and hazel-brown eyes.

To Ace's front was the wooden desk with a Lacrima-Computer sitting to the side. There was a middle aged woman who bore a striking resemblance to the young bartender; dark black hair with a few graying strands and the same hazel eyes.

Ace figured that the older woman was who she should check in with. She walked to the front, still maintaining the professional expression on her face. "Excuse me miss, but is this where I can check in?" The blonde asked.

"Hmm? Why yes, it is. Do you wish to stay her for a few nights?" The older woman asked, kindness in her voice.

"Only one night please. Oh, and the mayor said that I should say 'Boogaloo' and I would get a discount," Ace responded.

"Oh, lovely! Because of the discount word, your room will go down from 10,500 Jewel to 9,500 Jewel," the receptionist told Ace. The blonde pulled out some jewel that she didn't know she had and payed the amount, the room keys handed to her after. "Room 203, hon."

Ace nodded and headed over to the stairs, not missing the gaze on of the men had on her. After climbing two sets of stairs, the Celestial Mage finally reached her room. Once she opened the door and got in, she went to the bed and finally let herself feel some emotion.

She couldn't believe it! Grandeeney planned this! Ace could never take on a job to beat a dark guild all by herself! She was going to flop this. Something would happen, like Ace would get captured, and maybe even get tortured, and Natsu won't be abl-. ' _No! If I continue to let myself think this way, I'll fail the mission, and I can't let that happen! I need to think of a plan instead.'_

Lucy took off her mask and cloak and placed them on the bed gently. She took a look around the room. There was a queen-sized bed and a desk with a lamp and chair next to the bed. A few feet away from the desk was a door that probably led to a bathroom.

The blonde headed over to the desk and sat down. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, she started writing down ideas. Maybe she could call out Sagittarius and have him use his exploding arrows to get rid of the majority of the mages and then after take down the rest of the mages with her katana. That wasn't that bad, actually. If anything went wrong, she could call out Aries to help get rid of the rest and the job would be done!

That was a simple plan and not much could go wrong. Deciding that it would be her plan, she stood and stretched. Grabbing her mask, she placed it on her face and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, then clasped it with the black button.

Ace opened the door and walked out, strolling down the stairs with a slight hop to her steps. She nodded her head to the receptionist and bartender and walked out of the inn, the tinkling of the bell still heard, despite the fact that she closed the door.

Ace decided to walk over to the forest she appeared in. It wasn't an exact location, but it was a start. Once she saw the same bush she hid in before, she started looking around the forest. After half an hour, she took a small break. The blonde was going to sit on a log nearby, but ended up bumping into a barrier.

"Oof. Ouch, that hurt! What is this? Looks like one of Freed's enchantments, but it isn't his writing style. Oh! Maybe the dark guild has a Rune Mage." Luckily, Ace's best friend was Levy, who excelled at Script Magic. After getting a light pen from nowhere, she started deciphering the enchantment and found a loophole. Once she stretchedthe poohole into something larger, she snuck through and a warehouse appeared.

Ace crept over to some rocks next to the building and hid there. She re-quipped Sagittarius's key into her hand and whispered, "Open, Gate of the Archer; Sagittarius."

"Moshi moshi, Lucy-sama. How may I be of help today?" Sagittarius greeted quietly, aware of the secrecy needed.

"Sagittarius, on my count, I want you to launch some of the exploding arrows you acquired a few days ago. And when you see me with my mask, please call me Ace so no one knows who I truly am," Ace instructed.

"Yes, of course, Ace-sama," the Celestial Spirit responded. A few seconds later, on Ace's command, Sagittarius released a single arrow, which multiplied into two, then four, then eight, then sixteen, and each landed on the warehouse, equally split apart. Multiple explosions were heard, along with cries of pain and alarm.

Ace told Sagittarius to follow her into the remains of the warehouse, where they both jumped into action. The archer launched regular arrows, each hitting their mark as Ace re-quipped her Epé d'Abàttáge into her hand and started cutting down more mages.

Attacks were exchanged, people were wounded and unconscious, but Ace triumphed over them all. In only ten minutes, all the dark wizards were on the floor, left unable to fight. The only person left was the guild's master.

Sagittarius disappeared in a flash of golden light, his words of encouragement echoing as Ace prepared to battle.

"Thank you Sagittarius," she called.

"You're very powerful, little girl, for being able to take out my guild so easily. But I won't be going down so quickly. Tell me your name, sweetheart," the guild master stated, her voice sickly sweet. She had dark green hair reaching the middle of her back in only a ponytail. Her cold and calculating eyes were a dull orange, contrasting to her pale skin. She wore a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt with bright red shorts stopping just above her knees. On her feet were lime-green combat boots, partially covered in silver glitter.

The woman was very beautiful, her almond-shaped eyes with an ovalish face and full lips, but her clothing looked as if she had a bath in a reverse rainbow with unicorn vomit.

While Ace was staring at the bright clothes, the guild master took that moment to kick Ace in the stomach, effectively knocking the air out of her. The blonde fell to her back, gasping for air. Her katana clattered across the floor after it got kicked out of her hand.

The guild master was very cunning, so she always dressed oddly to distract her opponents, then attack them.

"So, you're not telling me your name? Oh well. I'll tell you mine, though. I'm Hikari Vanescha, and I'll also be known as your killer," Hikari laughed out. She walked over to Ace's katana and picked it up. "How sad! Getting killed by your own weapon!" She studied the intricate designs and decided that she would keep this weapon.

She sauntered over to Ace's helpless form on the ground and lifted the weapon. She brought it down just as fast and watched as it pierced her ski-. Wait! It went through?

"Wha-? How? This doesn't make sense!" Hikari shrieked. She lifted the weapon up and brought it down. Once again, it didn't injure her.

"Hehe. You see, this weapon is the Epé d'Abàttáge, and it'll never harm me! So," Ace grabbed the hilt of the sword and tugged it out of the shocked guild master's hand, "Your plan backfires!" Ace stood up quickly and slashed down at Hikari. "Oxygen Blade!"

Pressured air shot out of the blade and cut itself into Hikari's skin. She fell unconscious due to the force of the spell, the thud of her body hitting the floor bringing satisfaction to Ace.

The victor scanned around and once she was sure that everyone was down, she went to a communication lacrima she spotted on the floor. Picking it up, she channeled magic into it and thought of the mayor. Just a few seconds later, his worried face showed.

"Miss Ace! Are you okay?" Mayor Jonathan asked, anxiety evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just called to let you know that I took care of this dark guild. Oh wow, I just realized that I never knew their name!" Ace informed the mayor.

"Y-you did it? Oh thank you. Thank you!" He shouted. "I'll call the Rune Knights. Don't you worry, okay. I'll do all this!" The lacrima blacked out.

Ace giggled at his childish actions. Realizing that it will take a while, she at down and waited for the military to show up.

Twenty minutes later, Captain Lahar showed up with a small army.

"I take it that you are responsible for this?" Captain Lahar asked.

"Yes. I took care of this situation just a bit ago," Ace replied. After answering questions and telling them her name, she took off to go to to the mayor's mansion.

"Once again, I cannot thank you enough!" Mayor Jonathan continued to gush and praise Ace, making her feel slightly awkward. "Here is your reward! 60,000 Jewel, plus 10,000 more for completing this job so quickly!"

"I couldn't. I'll only take the listed payment, no need for more. Just your thanks is enough, sir," Ace assured the man.

"Oh, you're so kind, too!" The mayor started crying anime-style tears. Ace sweatdropped at that action.

"Anyway, I'll take my leave. Take care, sir." Ace bid farewell to the mayor and the maids she saw on her way.

In no time, Ace reached _The Leafy Quercus Alba_. She walked in, the bell alerting everyone to her presence, and to her shock, they all started thanking her. Everyone bowed and some even went on their knees to thank her, all except for one person. The same guy who seemed to have an interest in her the first time.

When no one was looking, he snuck out the door, no one noticing. Not even Ace.

After listening to everyone's thanks, Ace finally made it to her room. She opened the door and to her surprise, (Again) Grandeeney (In her human form) was sitting on her bed.

"Nice job, Ace of the Stars. You did very well," the Sky Dragon praised.

"Well, I would have been more prepared if _you had told me the truth!_ " Ace's voice grew at the end.

"Well, dear, if I did that, you would have doubted yourself. Anyway, check out of your room so we can go back to the Dragon Realm. You can rest there," Grandeeney told Ace.

"Alright, but I'm letting it pass this one time," Ace huffed, stomping her foot childishly. When Grandeeney chuckled, Ace turned around and walked back to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, miss, but I will be checking out now," the blonde told the woman behind the desk.

"Of course, hon. If you would give me your keys, it'll be all done. Oh, and thanks again for the help you've been to us," the receptionist thanked, _again._

"No problem," Ace said, repeating the words that she told everyone. She handed the keys back and turned around to walk out. The bell tinkled again, like the laughter of flittering fairies. ' _Where'd that thought come from?'_

"Ready to go?" Grandeeney's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah!" Ace declared, placing her hand in the dragon's as they both walked through the portal leading back to the Dragon Realm.

And just a few days after that dark guild had been taken out, news and gossip of the powerful Ace of the Stars spread around Oak Town, leaking into other cities as well. And in just a few days after that dark guild had been taken out, Ace of the Stars was just beginning her journey of becoming a legend.

 **AAAAAAHHHHH! Finished Chapter 9! So happy! This is the longest chapter I have written! I hope you liked it!**


	10. Let's Go!

**Hi everyone. I am so, so sorry for not updating at all for the past few months. Life has been getting a bit hectic, and I eventually forgot about Ace of the Stars. But, I will continue this fanfiction. I'll try to update once a week on Fridays. Hopefully, I will finish this. Thanks for sticking by!**

"Ugh!" Lucy's groan resonated through the room as she flopped herself onto the fluffy bed. Training today was _horrible._ So was the last few days. And it was all because of her job defeating the dark guild that Grandeeney told her to do! Although, and as much as Lucy hated to admit it, this training was doing her good.

Her magic container definitely expanded, and Corvus taught her how to use Star Dresses, along with a few new tips and tricks to use with her Celestial Spirits. But with the more power came more work. Her personal trainer barely even gave her breaks, which was why Lucy was really tempted to just close her eyes and fall asleep on her bed while she was sweaty and dirty.

But she won't allow herself to give into temptations. With some special lessons, Lucy got better with having self-control. So, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Once inside, she drew the bath and started taking her clothes off.

The water reached a reasonable height, and with scents and oils added in, the blonde eased herself into the hot water.

"Ah," she sighed in pleasure. After a few minutes, she started scrubbing herself clean and shampooed her hair. Finally, after a good hour, she got out and dried her body and hair. Lucy went to her closet and put on some fluffy and warm pajamas, then walked over to the terrace doors. She opened the glass doors and relished in the chilling winds that blew at her.

Lucy always left her windows open at night back at her apartment, which allowed Natsu to get in more easily. Everyone at the guild thought she wanted to let him get in, especially MiraJane, but the real reason is because the open window gave her a sense of freedom. After all, it was because of an open window that she escaped the Heartfilia Konzern.

But it was also a bit more than that. She was able to see all the stars from her window; all her friends who were with her from the beginning. She loved the outdoors, the winds and the trees and the grass and all of it were things that she never had the freedom of experiencing when she was young.

So, after wishing goodnight to the stars, Lucy turned around and went to her bed. She slipped under the covers and curled slightly. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to go to sleep.

 _-insert line here-_

"Oh why did Grandeeney decide to drop me off in the middle of a _forest?_ " Lucy questioned the air. She trudged her way through, trying to find her way to Magnolia. Yesterday, she asked Master Mavis if she could let Fairy Tail, and only Fairy Tail, know that she and the others were alive and only under a spell. After some consideration, Master Mavis agreed, but made sure that Lucy will tell only Fairy Tail. Once Lucy promised, Mavis allowed Lucy to go, and so here she was, trying to go to Fairy Tail.

Luckily, she's been to this forest before, so it only took a little bit of time for her to find the right path and reach the outskirts of Magnolia. She walked onto the streets and looked at the familiar vendors and shops. Smiling softly, she strolled over to Strawberry Street and took a right, towards the direction of the guildhall.

To Lucy's confusion, though, she saw citizens running away from the guild's direction, all wearing frantic looks on their faces. Then she heard some people scream something about a fire, which was strange because the town was used to fires from Natsu's antics. But when she heard an explosion and actually felt the ground rumble and shake from the force, she knew something was wrong.

The blonde ran to where the guild was, and to her surprise, she saw the guildhall on fire, with rubble teetering dangerously in certain areas. She saw guild members running out, and recognized some of them.

"Mocao!" Lucy shouted. She jogged to where he was and noticed that he had burns all over him. The blue-haired man looked at her in confusion, shock, then…..anger?

"It's all your fault," he whispered, then shouted, "You're fault! If you had trusted us and told us you were alive, than nobody would have gotten hurt or died!"

"W-wha-" Lucy asked quietly but was interrupted by another voice.

"I can't believe you lied to us Lucy. I thought we were your family," Wakaba said scornfully.

"I never lied to you. I was going to tell you toda-" Lucy tried to say, but was interrupted again.

"Lucy-nee? Why? I got hurt and so did everyone else," Romeo whimpered. Lucy took in his and Wakaba's appearance. Both were bleeding and burnt, with hair singed off. They looked to be in so much pain, but they both looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah Lucy. We protected you and fought for you so many time and this is how you repay us?" another voice said. All around her, more members started crowding around her. Laki was crying and asking her 'Why?' repeatedly as Jet shook his head disappointedly. Everyone was hurt terribly, burns and cuts and scratches everywhere.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice asked quietly.

' _No. No way.'_ the blonde though to herself. Despite that, she turned to see Mira looking at her with empty, lifeless eyes.

"Now we don't have a home to return to," she whispered so softly that Lucy barely heard it. She regretted it though, because her heart broke even more.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy cried. "I was going to tell you! I was just unsure-"

"Lies!" A redhead hissed.

"E-Erza, I-" Lucy's voice broke.

"I should have never brought you to Fairy Tail, Lucy, because all you brought with you was destruction." This voice shattered her already broken heart. It was Natsu. All Lucy could do was sob and plead and apologize while everyone closed in on her. She closed her eyes and covered her ears to stop hearing the onslaught of words, but it didn't help.

"Your fault!"

"You're the reason."

"We hate you."

"Go away!"

"Lucy?" ' _Oh God, not Loke, too!'_ Lucy thought to herself. "Lucy, open your eyes!" She didn't though. The blonde couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on his face. "Please! Wake up!" She felt someone jerking her body, so she opened her eyes only to see pitch black.

"NO!" She screamed. She couldn't see! Did she go blind? No, that can't be. She started thrashing around in panic and fear, but a body engulfed her in a tight embrace.

Like magic, a small light flickered to life somewhere in a corner, which dimly lit the area. Shadows stretched across a table while the firelight mixed with the pale moonlight.

"It's okay Lucy. I got you," a voice whispered soothingly. The voice belonged to Loke, who was hugging Lucy.

"What…" Lucy's voice trailed off when she realized that it was all a dream. It wasn't real, but that fact didn't stop her sobs. She was thankful that Loke didn't ask about her dream because she wasn't just ready to tell him yet.

After a while, Lucy stopped crying. She wiped her eyes a final time before looking up at Loke gratefully.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Loke asked her. Even though Lucy didn't want to relive the horrible dream, she still decided to tell him, knowing that she would feel so much better. So she did. She recounted everything, from being in the forest to seeing the guildhall burnt down to rubble to everyone surrounding her.

Once she finished, she felt her eyes burn with more tears, and glady returned the hug that Loke gave her.

"It's okay. I'm sure that if you talk to one of the dragons or Master Mavis, they might let you tell Fairy Tail. So don't worry about it. You should just think about getting some rest right now, okay?" Loke assured her. Lucy nodded and layed back down. She closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep reaching out to her.

Loke, however, stood up and smiled softly to Lucy's already sleeping form. Then, in a sparkle of light, he disappeared back to the Celestial World.

 _-Insert line here-_

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead!" a cheerful and merry voice yelled. Lucy just groaned while sitting up. She did not share that person's enthusiasm for the morning. But Master Mavis was not someone you want to anger, so Lucy sat up and got out of bed. To her surprise, she saw her clothes for the day already laid out, and it was very different from her usual training uniform.

"Master Mavis? Am I going to be wearing that on a training day?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Lucy, you're so silly! You won't be training today. In fact, why don't you got take a shower and get ready and I'll tell you after!" Master Mavis informed her happily.

"Ok then…" Lucy walked off into the bathroom and took a quick bath. She hopped out and dried herself, then put on the clothes Master Mavis laid out. Once she put her clothes on, she went to sit on a chair and waited patiently for First Master to explain.

"So," she started, her voice a little bit more solemn. "I heard about your nightmare last night."

Lucy stiffened at that.

"Well, there's a reason for why you head out of the Dragon Realm as Ace of the Stars, and it isn't to look and act all mysterious. You see, remember when I told you that Acnologia attacked because of a prophecy?" When Lucy nodded, Master Mavis continued. "For the next four or five years, Acnologia is going to be watching and listening to make sure you guys are truly 'dead.'

After seven years, he won't be interested in Earthland anymore and he will be leave for long time and won't be in touch with humanity. But, if he finds out that you guys are actually alive, then he will wait until you all return and take that moment to strike, and Fairy Sphere might not work a second time if he knows how to counter it. So that is why you are to keep your identity a secret.

Even if you know that whoever you tell will keep it a secret, Acnologia has followers everywhere, and the person you tell could be in danger. And don't worry. Nobody will resent you for it, especially if you tell them why, okay?" Master Mavis told Lucy.

"Okay," Lucy said, who took it rather well. Then again, she was wondering why she was to keep her identity a secret for a while, and in a way, this reason was in her list of options. "By the way, why am I dressed like this instead of my training clothes?"

"Oh, that's because you're going to go on a small job in Earthland!" Master Mavis told her while she started jumping around with...sparkles around her? "So, go put on your mask and stuff and then you'll go defeat some dark guild and save the day!"

"Uhhh...Okay then," Lucy trailed off as she requipped her cloak, mask and gloves into her hands. Once she put everything on, she walked over to where Master Mavis was sitting and waited for her to teleport Lucy.

"Are you ready?" Master Mavis asked.

"Yep," Ace responded lightly. Well, she thought she was ready, because when she teleported with Grandeeney, everything was calm and quiet. She expected the same with First Master. When Mavis started the teleportation, however, things went a little...differently.

"Ahh!" Ace yelped when the ground started shaking. Then, all of a sudden, a swirling vortex appeared in the ground, and the floor changed to water and the vortex changed into a whirlpool. Ace screamed as the whirlpool sucked her in and the world turned black, then to blue, then gray.

The young blonde felt as if she was falling, and when she opened her eyes, she screamed because _she was falling from the sky!_ She saw all the dark and heavy clouds below her coming closer, and she knew that in no time, she would soon be a bloody pancake on the ground.

While Ace was falling, she calmed herself and started forming plans in her head. Different Star Dresses of hers could prevent any accidents, so she scanned through all her Celestial Keys in her head.

Loke's wouldn't be helpful, and Aquarius's would only work if there was water. There isn't anyone here, either, for Gemini's Star Dress to copy. And Aries-. Wait.

"Aries!" Ace shouted. She re-quipped Aries's key into her hands, held it to her dress and called out, "Star Dress: Aries Form!" Immediately, her cape was removed as a fluffy, pink and white dress took place on her body with striped leggings on her legs. Her hair was put into pigtails and two horns were in her hair, and her mask's dark colors changed into the same shades as her dress.

When she finished transforming, she passed the clouds and was falling closer to the ground. The sudden scent of salt hit her hard, and Ace realized that she was falling near an ocean or beach. She looked down and saw the sandy beach with crystal blue waves crashing on to the shore.

Ace concentrated her magic into her hands as if she was going to summon a spirit, but instead of sending the magic to an object, she released it into the air. She was mesmerized as the golden magic particles solidified into a pink, fluffy mess. Ace willed the magic to form into a cloud, and the magic bent to her will.

Once the cloud was ready, Ace let herself fall into it. Her weight helped speed up the cloud as it was falling to the ground. After a minute or two, Ace was safely on the beach. She released her transformation and smiled to herself because she was able to conjure magic and keep the transformation on for a good amount of time. She couldn't wait for when Corvus teaches her how to use a Star Dress without her keys.

A small droplet of water that landed on her cheek brought her out of her thoughts. She stood up from the sand and looked up into the cloudy sky and felt more water droplets hit her face. A cold wind passed by, which caused Ace to shiver. The small droplets of water started multiplying in numbers.

Thunder boomed in the distance as the waves started getting a bit more violent. Ace started scanning the beach, trying to find some sort of cave to use for cover. Fortunately, there was a cave nearby. Ace ran towards it as the rain started to fall harder. She climbed up the cliff edge and finally reached the safety of the cave. She hoisted herself up and inside the cave, only to find out that it was smaller than she thought. She didn't care too much for it, though.

The masked blonde sat down on a boulder and started thinking about where Master Mavis could've possibly put the flyer with information. She started digging around in her pockets and successfully found the paper. She unfolded it and read what it said:

 _Bandits and of the sort kidnapping males of all ages!_

 _Please help! Come to the local tavern in Cedar Town_

 _Reward: 95,000 Jewel and Celestial Key_

"Bandits kidnapping males of all ages? That seems a little unusual," Ace murmured softly. "Well, it seems I'm in Cedar Town. A Celetial Key as payment is definitely worth it though! I'll work on this once the rain lets up," Ace decided. The sound of thunder shook her from her thoughts. "Nevermind," she mumbled, "I'm going to be here for a while."

She got up and started searching for some rocks and sticks to build a fire when she heard something awfully familiar.

" _Men,_ look at this lovely cave to shelter us from the rain. And it has quite the perfume!"

Ace froze in terror and shock when she realized who it was, and the next voices only confirmed it.

"Yes, yes, Mr Ichiya," a trio of voices responded. Footsteps echoed through the cave as the small group came closer. Lucy tried to move and hide, but she was discovered before she could even flinch.

"Who are you," a younger and higher voice asked. Ace took a deep breath and turned around as she told herself mentally to keep calm and act like a completely different person.

"I am Ace of the Stars. Who may you all be?" She asked after she introduced herself even though she knew them.

"I am Hibiki, and the other three are Ren, Eve, and Ichiya," Hibiki answered, suspicion evident in his tone.

"Quite the perfume you have, Miss Ace. Although, it will never be better than my honey's," Ichiya said as he started crying at the end. His comment also brought somber looks upon the other's faces as well.

"Oh…" Ace trailed off as she realized that his 'honey' is Erza, who everyone believes to be dead. Fortunately, Hibiki changed the subject.

"Well, Miss Ace, I hope you don't mind us using this cave until the rain lets up," Hibiki said.

Ace relaxed her body into more of an inviting and calm stance. "I don't mind at all."

Once the Trimens finished setting up and getting comfortable, the small group chatted with Ace about recent events in Fiore, and even shared stories about previous encounters with monsters and criminals.

Eventually, the sun set behind the horizon, but the rain was still there. The small group set up a fire, and decided on one person staying up for a couple of hours to take watch before the next person went.

Ren chose to guard first, and his decision went without much protest.

Ace was about to reach for her backpack to pull out a sleeping bag but froze when she couldn't feel anything behind on her back. Of course, Master Mavis sent her here without the right equipment.

The blonde cursed quietly to herself, attracting the attention of the others, but she shook her head and whispered, "Nothing," when they asked her what was wrong. Ace did know when to ask for help, though, so after contemplating an idea for a few moments, she asked the others a question.

"Do you, by chance, uh, have an extra sleeping bag?" The question hung awkwardly in the air for a few seconds before Eve responded brightly.

"Yeah! We always carry and extra in case something happens." The young blonde smiled sweetly and pulled out the sleeping bag for Ace. "Here," he said as he handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Ace rolled the sleeping bag open and laid on it, getting herself comfortable. The others, except for Ren, copied her action. After muttering 'good nights' to each other, they all drifted to sleep, each one thinking of plans for the next day's battles.

 **And it's done! Woohoo! Once again, I sincerely apologize for not updating, but the favorites, follows, and reviews really motivated me to finish this chapter! I also want to thank everyone for sticking with me so far! Anyway, see you next week in Friday!**


End file.
